From the Clown's Shadow
by lpcgameface
Summary: Follow up to Video Game Arkham City. Twelve years after Joker's death, Jack's mother tells him he is the son of the Clown Prince of Crime's son. After reconnecting with his second cousin Bruce Wayne, he finds himself fighting against everything his father stood for. Features Bruce Wayne, Batwing, Night Wing, Oracle and Robin. Will update 1 chapter weekly.


_From the Clown's Shadow_

As Jack stood at the entrance of what used to be Arkham City, he felt chills run through his body. It was at this exact spot, twelve years ago, the Batman carried the deceased body of his father out the gates of the super-prison and to the squad car of Commissioner James Gordon. Jack felt the warm comfort of his mother's arm wrap around him as his eyes teared up. He didn't really understand why he was crying though. Why should he cry? It's not like he even knew his father outside of the news articles he saw scattered all over Gotham City. He felt anger towards his mother for never telling him the truth about his father, but then again, would you really want your son being raised by a deranged lunatic who wore clown makeup twenty-four seven?

When Jack and his mother arrived at their apartment in Park Row, they were greeted by a very unexpected guest. Jack's mother quickly got out of the car and ran to give her cousin Bruce a hug.

"_Bruce!" _she shouted,

"_Bruce Wayne, what in God's name are you doing here?" _

Bruce accepted the hug and replied with a smirk

_"What? Am I not allowed to visit my family anymore?" _

Janet laughed and invited Bruce inside for dinner. When Bruce entered the two room apartment, he tried to not look disgusted,

_"Wow Jan, I really like what you've done with place... It's looks great." _

He said in a sarcastic tone.

"_Well I know its nothing compared to Wayne Manor, but it does well for me and Jack." _She smiled as she looked at her son. Jack was sitting quietly on the couch listening to his mother and second-cousin's conversation.

_"Hey Jack, what's been going on?" _Bruce asked his cousin's son.

_"Nothing really, just been focusing on school and football lately." _Jack replied in a mono-tone. His mother butted into the conversation,

"_Jack's really good at football, he's starting quarterback for the Varsity team at Gotham High. In fact, his team just beat the Starling City Arrows two days ago." _

_"Really?" _Bruce replied with awe. _"I'll have to make it out to your next game, when is it?" _

Jack replied, _"Tuesday, we are playing the Bludhaven Blue Eagles!" _

_"I'll be there."_Bruce replied with a smile.

After the game on Tuesday night Bruce invited Jack over to his house to meet some of Bruce's friends; Barbara, Dick, Tim and Luke. After Dick greeted Jack he exclaimed loudly,

_"Wow! That quite the grip you got there. When can you start?" _

Bruce elbowed Dick quickly and muttered something into his ear, _"He doesn't know yet, Grayson."_

The conversation ended at that and everybody went on with their nights. While everyone was hanging around the doorbell rang and Bruce rushed to answer it.

_"So you answer your own door now?" _Jack smirked at Bruce.

_"Well ever since Alfred passed away, I've been doing a lot of things on my own." _Bruce said in a tone as if he might tear up. He quickly adjusted his face and answered the door.

_"Selena! Hey! What are you doing here?" _Bruce said to the woman at the door.

_"Oh I was just in the neighborhood and I thought I would stop by, but it looks like you have company, should I come by tomorrow?" _Selena said.

_"No, no." _Bruce exclaimed, _"Come on in, I made Island Calamari and I want you to meet a friend of mine."_

Selena smiled and entered the the grand mansion and smelt the aroma of the calamari coming from the kitchen.

_"Purrrrfect." _She said.

When Bruce walked back into the living room, he gestured to Jack to come meet Selena.

_"Selena I would like you to meet my cousin's son, Jack. Jack, this is my girlfriend Selena Kyle." _

_"Hi!" _Jack said as he extended his hand towards Ms. Kyle.

_"How do you do, Jack?" _Said Selena.

Jack went back to the couch and sat next to Luke. As he walked away Selena whispered to Bruce,

_"So that's your new Robin?" _

_"No, he's not Selena. Well... At least not yet..." _Said Bruce.


End file.
